Dvolavech
Overview Dvolavech =Setting= ... =Alphabet= Dvolavech is written using the following 37 letters of the alphabet. The letters ψ ҁ щ є ю and я all represent combinations of phonemes (ps, st, shch, je, ju and ja respectively), the other letters all have one-to-one correspondence with IPA sounds. The letters s and ц can also be said to represent combinations of phonemes (dz and ts respectively), but are actually affricate consonants, treated as separate sounds. The Dvolavech alphabet is as follows: ' а б в г д џ е ж з ѕ и й к л м н о ѵ п р ψ с ҁ т у ф х ц ч ш щ ъ ы ь є ю я ' *'а' - a as in c'a'''r *'б''' - b as in b'''ag *в''' - v as in v'''an *г''' - g as in g'''arden *д''' - d as in d'''og *џ''' - j as in j'''ust *е''' - e as in g'e'''t *'ж''' - s as in plea's'''ure *'з''' - z as in z'''ebra *ѕ''' - ds as in la'ds' *'и' - i as in b'i'''n *'й''' - y as in bo'y'. Used only when in diphthongs *'к' - c as in c'''ar *л''' - l as in l'''ittle *м''' - m as in m'''ug *н''' - n as in n'''ot *о''' - o as in t'o'''p *'ѵ''' - eu as used in French *'п' - p as in p'''rince *ψ''' - ps as in ta'ps' *'р' - r as in r'''ice *с''' - s as in s'''afe *ҁ''' - st as in st'''ar *т''' - t as in t'''ap *у''' - u as in u'''dder *ф''' - f as in f'''inger *х''' - ch as in scottish lo'ch' *'ц' - ts as in be'ts' *'ч' - ch as in ch'''op *ш''' - sh as in sh'''op *щ''' - shch as in fre'sh' ch'''eese *ъ''' - indicates that two consonants do not make an allophone when they otherwise would, or that the preceding consonant is silent *'ы' - e as in ros'e'''s *'ь''' - indicates that the preceding consonant is palatalized *'є' - ye as in ye'''s *ю''' - you as in you *'я' - a as in Slovaki'a' Notable Letters Several letters of the Dvolavech alphabet represent sounds that are different to the sounds that they represent in other alphabets. Ѕ S represents the sound /dz/, similar to the "ds" in han'ds'. This is the same sound that it represents in the Serbian and Macedonian alphabets, but considerably different to the identically-shaped Latin letter "s". Й Й represents the sound /j/ when finishing a diphthong, similar to how "y" acts at the end of "boy", "hey", "jay" etc. Ѵ Ѵ represents the sound /ø/. This sound is not found in English, its nearest equivalent is the "ir" in b'ir'd. This letter was unofficially removed from the other Cyrillic alphabets, where it represented /i/, the same sound as the letter "и", so was seen as superfluous. However it was kept in the Dvolavech alphabet because it represented a considerably distinct sound. Ψ Ψ represents the consonant cluster /ps/. It descends from the identically-appearing greek letter psi (Ψ), which was carried into the old Cyrillic alphabet. It was removed from the Early Cyrillic alphabet, but was kept in the Dvolavech alphabet because the cluster /ps/ is a very important sound in Dvolavech. Unlike in English, the cluster /ps/ can be found at the beginning of words. Words beginning with Ψ are often related to death: 'ψaкa' psaka meaning "death", 'ψaрикь' psarikj "coffin". Ҁ Ҁ represents the consonant cluster /st/. It is descended from a ligature of "c" and "т", although it is identical in appearance to the old Cyrillic letter "koppa". Ъ Ъ has no phonemic value of its own, but is used to show that either the preceding consonant is silent (as in 'доcънє' /doɲə/ "(it) is"), or that two adjacent consonants do not form an allophone (as in 'нaнъгoг' /nængɒg/ "orange" as apposed to 'нaнгoг' /næŋɒg/ "bleach"). Ь Ь originally was used to represent the palatalization of a preceding consonant, but has recently become a /j/ sound following a consonant. Щ Щ represents a combination of the sounds 'sh' in fre'sh' and 'ch' in ch'eese. It is usually transcribed as "shch". Є Є represents the combination /je/, or the palatalization of the preceding consonant followed by an /e/. This letter does not appear in many Cyrillic variants, but is present in the Ukrainian Alphabet, where it represents the same sound. =Basic Grammar= Pronouns Nouns Articles The indefinate and definate articles are added as a suffix at the end of the noun, and after the pluralization suffix if there is one. A definate article is shown by adding the suffix ''-вон. An indefinate article is shown by adding the suffix ''-аз''. Plurals Plurals are marked by adding the suffix ''-к'' to the end of a noun ending in a vowel. If the noun ends in a consonant, you add the letters ''-eк''. If the noun ends in an "a", you add the letter "-й". If the noun ends in "ь", you remove it and add "-єк". Adjectives Adjectives come in several forms. For example, take the adjective "циин" (tsiin) meaning "nice". *To exaggerate it, turining it into "nicer", you add the suffix "-ет", so it becomes "циинет'" (tsiinet). *To put the adjective into it's superlative form "nicest", you add the suffix "-вог", so it becomes "'циинвог'" (tsiinvog). *The word "very" is ''ѕедь, so to say "very nice" is ѕедь циин (dzedj tsiin). Verbs There is one-to-one correspondence between vowel suffixes in English and Dvolavech. =Dictionary= ... Numbers Hi, Excuse me because I asking you for my demand (numbers from your conlang(s)) in this page. I think to send my message on your e-mail. But nowhere I didn't see information about your e-mail. First introduce: My name is Janko. I'm collecting numbers from various systems in different languages. You can found information about my self and my work on: http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/home http://janko.gorenc.googlepages.com/collectionnumbers Please you tell me if you'll have numbers in Dvolavech, or from your others conlang(s) in future! Could you please send me numbers from 1 to 10 (as in English: 1 –one, 2 – two, 3 – three,…) in Dvolavech, on this page or my e-mail address: j_gorenc@yahoo.com Please you delete my text with your page when you'll have numbers. Thank you for your help! I wish you a lot of success at your work! JANKO GORENC =Example text= Random Text *Egypt is one of the most populous countries in Africa and the Middle East. *Єдьиптусур иньо дан ҁадтиявон й попиладвог бон Aфряка нег Mьиєди-Єҁиявон. *''Jedjiptusur injo dan stadtijavon j popijadvog bon Afrjaka neg Mjijedi-Jestijavon''. *Spiders are air-breathing chelicerate arthropods that have two body segments, eight legs, and no chewing mouth parts. *Исиядекур ψиєро-ихaдуйш чeлисѵредт аaфроподек seш воронeнь ѕeя тopцывор дивиҁигєк, oxт фaлиниєк, нег нєм ашxapуйш бвѵщe пиєтгeк. *''Isijadekur psijero-ikhadujsh cheliseuredt aafropodek dzesh boronenj toptsyvor divistigjek, okt falinijek, neg njem ashkharuish bveushche pijetgek. Category:Languages